How To Make The Sayiajin no Ouji Insane?
by Mondra
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if Vegeta and Bulma died? What wouldn happen at Enma Daio's? Vegeta chosses-his love or strength. One-shot B/V


**Disclamer: No, I don't own DBZ.**

**AN: **This story's been in my head for a long time now and I finally decided to write it.

I always wondered what would happen if Vegeta and Bulma died. What would happen in heaven? And what about Enma Daio? This is a one-shot fic (my FIRST, so be nice) B/V, after they died. WARNING: a little bit ooc – you've been warned.

A propos, English's not my first language, so don't mind my spellig/grammar so much. I try to avoid mistakes, but they sometimes sneak to my work – besides, I don't have anyone to correct them. If you see a BIG mistake, please tell me – it will help me to improve my writing skills. Oh, and this story's from Veggie's point of  view.

How to make the Sayia-jin no Ouji insane?

And I'm here yet again. The Other World. I didn't thought what would happen after we both die Bulma, but now I have to admit that I'm afraid. They will take you away from me, there's no doubt.

I'm really afraid.

It's strange, though. You lived as long as I did. I think it might have something to do with our bond...

Our kids are still alive, and for that I'm thankful, they won't have to see me going to hell. Again.

I see you standing next to me, in the qeue to Enma Daio, and I recall all those times you were with me. Always faithful. Always on my side, no matter what I did, how I acted. Even when I left, you took me back – and than I realized I'd never leave you again. I, Vegeta, Sayia-jin no Ouji.

Kakarotto was always chasing some dream – the need to be stronger overpowered his love for his family in the end. I wouldn't do what HE did.

But I'd never understand him, and yet I felt like I understood him completly. Strange, ne?

Woman, I made a promise. And I don't intend to brake it. Even if you'll be in heaven and I in hell. I will find a way... I have to be with you, you're a part of me, you can't be taken. Even if I was in heaven, but without you, it would be hell.

I finally understood it Onna! I found it! No matter what you do, if you don't love somebody you won't be happy! No matter what you have, what you do, how do you live your life. you have to love or else life will have no sense. One love, one life...

You tried to tell me that – all my life! And I understand it now. 

I knew I loved you, but I didn't know why, what for... And I feel ashamed.

You also showed me one more thing – to be happy of the little things, to live to the fullest, not to shut in one place and do only one thing, becouse it has no sense. If you're so focused on your goal and you don't notice anybody besides yourself... There's no point in living!

I understand!

And I think I must be insane to understand Bulma.

Really insane.

Why did you have to love me? Why me?I had nothing to offer, I hurt you, I tried so hard to stay my cold-hearted self...

What was your purpose in saving such a worthless exsistence?

I know, and you know. 

I'll never leave you, even if a part of me wanted to. But it won't.

I want you so much that it sometimes hurts...

We're next in the qeue now. 

- Bulma Briefs! – Enma Daio looks at you and his face brightens. – Of course, you're going to heaven! – his gaze turns on me. – Well, well, well... Who do we have here! Prince Vegeta! Nice to see you again! I waited for you. Son Goku left a message. He left to the Kaios Palnet to train, and he asked you to join him! Whadda you say? – he grins, and I feel something strange swell inside of me.

- And if I refuse to go there... Where will I go? – I ask slowly. The giant raises his eyebrow.

- Hmm... First 35 years of your life were the worst in your records... You killed without mercy, you were an egoistical bastard... – he mutters and I inwardly flinch. Damn I was stupid. - ...but I guess that all those things that you did later is what counts the most. You've changed, Ouji. That's the most important thing. If you don't agree you go to Heaven. – my heart leaps - So... what is your decision? – I toss a look in Bulmas direction and I immediatley know the answer.

- Tell Kakarotto to screw himself. I'm not an idiot, like he is and I'm going with my family! – I state, turn around and leave to join the Woman in the plane to Heaven, leaving the shocked Enma Daio behind me. Heh. I'd like to see Kakarotto's expression when he tells him that. I smirk.

Ve.. Vegeta? – Bulma asks as I take a seat beside her. – What are you doing? I thought you'd rather go training than listen to my bitching for all eternety?

- I figured that I want to listen to your bitching becouse I don't love Kakarotto, only you. – the look on her face is priceless. I smirk again and we kiss. We were both allowed to have our bodies. My luck! I look at her and I don't regret my decision for a moment.

I'm an insane man.

But I love this madness

The end.

So what do you think people? Good? Bad? I personally think that I small reminder about what life is is very useful in our times... And what do you think? Review!

asia


End file.
